2D almost died
by Gorillaz Latin fan
Summary: 2D get a bike, all the trouble star


2- D almost died

One day Kong studio 2-D was reading fav bike magazine see bright red Yamaha v4 2 stroke 125 race bike. Think to him' hy not? He was in luv this bike and in past before Gorillaz his was bike racer going to do first race as professional Sunday august 16 1997. However, day before Murdoc crash is car in his face. He makes the call order bike. Few days later it came, Murdoc walk in to garage see 2D with the bike.

Murdoc; Oi FACE ACHE! What the f*** is this thing

2D; my bike just got it Muz

Murdoc; do you how ride bike twerp?

2D; yes I do, before you crash your car in my face was going do my first professional race.

Murdoc ; oi you are so stupid getting this bike you going to going get hurt or worst

2D; hy do you care?

Murdoc; I don't but his hard to get good singer/front

man/keyboard player

Murdoc look at to 2D give him cold shoulder then he leave garage. Think to himself that boy going get hurt. In kitchen was Noodle and Russell having lunch when Murdoc came in, grab cool beer sat next to Russell. Mur what up say Russell.  
Murdoc; FACE ACHE got a bike  
Russell; WHAT HE GOT!  
Noodles look Russell face he have real worry look.  
Noodle; so what his is 25yr old he can do whatever his like or no. 2-D san tell me his race bike before GORILLAZ.  
Murdoc; that was before I gave those to two dent in head and permit damage his eyes.  
Russell: baby girl just worry D get hurt that all, I now you do not like see you Zen brother hurt do you.  
Noodle: no*_*  
Murdoc: that is as leader this band f**king bike have to go.

In garage of Kong studio to 2D was getting ready at bike spin. 2D climb on his bike ready to go. Turn the key, sound it makes fill free, his find his true self. Rush out the garage in full speed. Think to himself this me, real me Stu Pot. The other band member was in kitchen talking, the sound bike racing out of Kong. They look out the window so 2D on bike racing top speed with shock face when 2D pop wheelie before he was out of side  
Murdoc: COME BACK HERE TWERP!  
Nevertheless, 2D was gone, few hour past 2D return save and sound. He enter living room see very mad faces. Murdoc was going to hurt to 2D can see in his eyes.

2D; what ups' guys

Murdoc; you late of practice we wait for you about 2 hour

2D; I am sorry lost track of time or some fink. I forgot cell.

2D was hiding some paper in jacket, but noodle saw him, Noodle grab piece paper from 2D jacket it was racing program with to 2D name real name for next week big race 2D gave a nasty look at noodle grab the program out her hand  
2D: THIS IS NOT YOU BUSINESS NOODLE STAY OUT THIS

Russell: DON'T YOU YELL AT NOODLE SHE ONLY WORRY ABOUT D WILL ALL ARE

2D; I'm real sorry and hug her

2D look at Noodle face look like she going to cry. Fill guilty enter his heart his have to make hard choice. In his room, think what to do his band mate real worry get hurt. However, can forget freedom his bike give his true self Stu Pot his forgotten and his remember D-day see Murdoc crashing is car to his face. Maybe time leave grab his suite cases star packing someone  
Knock at door.

2D; come in the door is open

Noodle coming to his room she look like was cry her eyes red and puffy

Noodle; I am sorry about before is your business have not right to ask but I am worry about you 2Dsan you are my best friend. Do not what you get hurt or worst. Noodle hug 2D and almost cried she love her best friend to much to see him getting hurt them she notice his suite cases on his bed

Noodle: what going on? Why are you packing? 2Dsan?

2D; I am living Kong studio is time go my owner way.

Noodle; but why? Is not fair you cannot leave us please 2Dsan stay do not leave Gorillaz we work so hard.

2D; sorry luv this is my time to get my life back the one Murdoc took from me all those year ago time Stu Pot return sorry Noodle maybe someday you can forget me. His return to his packing.

Noodle ran out to 2D Bedroom almost bumping Russell and Murdoc. They can see something going on. Noodle never cries like this

Russell; baby girl what up why you cried please tell me maybe I can help  
Noodle; 2D san leaving Kong studio, I beg him to stay but say time to go.

Russell and Murdoc face turn pale see ghost or demon the cant believer Noodle say about 2D leaving. Murdoc enter to 2D room we was mad real mad , Murdoc grabbed 2D and threw him into the wall where he grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back.

Murdoc: no one leave my band I say so. That bike of you I going to turning into scrap metal.

2D; let me go, 2D beak free from Murdoc lock. You took old live way from me Murdoc I want it back just tier of you treat me like crap. I am leaving took his jacket and bike helmets.

Russell tries to stop him of leaving 2D just toll him to back off. Outside rainstorm just star it his dint care just what to leave so badly. Drove off in to the storm, Noodle just scream come back please.

Russell: now what leader? 2D is gone is all you fault Murdoc

Murdoc just cannot believe what happen never think 2D walkway Gorillaz this was bad. They went to living room sit down with sad face except Murdoc jut was so angry 2D leaving. 2D was so mad just what to get away from every one. Do to stormy weather road was hard to see and road. was speed up head tree fallen on road head due to bad weather 2D dint see the tree was to later, crash his bike in to it flew 30 yrs. in to curb, just by luck some so the accident call the paramedic. He was rush nearby hospital. In the ambulance the paramedic star, treat him for body and head trauma. One of paramedic says his look family. No way this singer from band Gorillaz. Please 2D hold on we almost at hospital other paramedic say to 2D. Rush in emergency room doctor what happen bike crash the people who saw it they he flew 30 yrs. in to curb.

Doctor: his had hurt ribs and right leg broken, blood lost, body and head trauma, lucky this man still is live  
Doctor make the call to Kong studio Noodle answer the phone hello 2D-san no doctor say need to speak with a grow up please young lady Noodle pass phone too Russell  
Doctor; I am doctor in the emergency you are friend of Stuart Pot

Russell; yes I am what wrong what happen!

Doctor; you friend have being in accident in his bike do too the storm.

Russell; doc who is D he is ok tell,

Doctor; cannot tell you over phone need come in emergency room then we can talk.

Russell; I there in few bye doc, baby girl D in emergency room at the hospital. I do not now more doctor say need go down there now.

Noodle; I am going to need to see him please Russell can't stay her please.

Russell; ok Noodle, you going or not Murdoc with us?

Murdoc; I going to f*****way stay here along .I knew face ache going to get hurt on that bike.

Russell and Noodle; shut Murdoc it all you fault to you just talk to 2D not fight he be ok now.

Murdoc; shut up let go

Russell drive the geep to hospital storm just pass road still very wet Russell was safe drive. They enter hospital emergency room looking of 2D, frost in they track see nurses running to blue hair young man. One Doctor say where is that blood we need it now. One nurse brings a paint of blood star the transfusion. What his vital pulse 55 B/P 90/56 temp35c R/R 30 we need star IV fluids. Doctor look at Murdoc, Russell, and Noodle he so pale faces he walks to them.

Doctor: guest you Stuart friend is lucky to be live his still very weak. We just star transfusion but still hard to tell his going to make, this kind accident person have 50/50. He have head and body trauma, broken leg and hurt ribs and blood lose. Only think you can do just pray for him we try to do are best keep him alive. We moving to trauma unit in hospital

Russell, Noodle, Murdoc see nurses taking 2D to trauma unit. Cover with bruce and cut over his hand, arm, and face big dark circle round his eyes. Noodle run to 2D she just hug him and cry so hard.

Noodle; please 2Dsan hold on please don't leave us please stay with us  
Nurse: please miss we have take trauma unit you can see him later

Nurses took to 2D trauma unit, Noodle watch him was out side Noodle just felt too the ground star cry like baby Russel hug her.

Russel; is ok baby girl now who fill I am worry too but we need to be strong for to 2D. He needs us to be calm and level head.

Murdoc; I have to out side for smoke I be back in later.

Noodle; WHO YOU THINK ABOUT SMOKING IN TIME LIKE THIS!

Russel; just leg him go baby girl think more worry about the 2D his let on just trust me please.

Murdoc walk out side of hospital to dark alley light one cigarette star smoking few minutes later star cry of his friend.

Murdoc; why this happen? This all my fault?

Remember all 2D mistreatment fill so guilt think to him self this is my fault this is entire fault. Back in side noodle and Russel sitting in to 2D room at trauma unit. Nurses say you have leave few minutes his need rest you can see tomorrow. Noodle and Russel walk out 2D room with sad face they want stay longer but they new 2D need rest. So they look for Murdoc him sitting bench in front hospital looking sad.  
Russel; time to go Murdoc we see him later we need to home and rest

Murdoc: you go a head I catch you later just what stay her little longer

Noodle; what wrong Murdoc you be cry?

Murdoc; my fault ….every thing… I mistreat so bad he what out this band … He died I never forget my self. His like my little brother but way treat him like crap

Noodle; he will be ok, just need time to recover, his need us now more then ever.

Murdoc; 2D do not need friend like just leave along with my guilt please.  
Russel and Noodle fell him on bench went back to Kong studio rest and get stuff of to 2D need in hospital. Russel sits down on couch his tier but no sleepy, Noodle fill the same way she just star cry again and say what we can do to help him. Russel say nothing his remember  
Friend Del saw him died front eyes many year ago now 2D may died too. Mean wild in hospital Murdoc walk in to 2D room.

Murdoc; hey twerp who are you? I guest not to good the doctor say come in stay night if I want too. This look like the hospital room you stay you comatose state years ago guest you do not remember that. You can't leave 2D many people need you parent, Russel, Noodle and me but never told you but you are my best friends don't what to loose you. I pray to any to them can save you. Guest treat you like my big brother Hannibal treat me was youth his was biggest pain in my butt,

Murdoc sit in chair looking at 2D fell sleep a couple hours later Russel and noodle they came back. So Murdoc as sleep in chair facing to 2D, they dint believe Murdoc stay all night watching over 2D. I now his care about 2D think Russel

Russel; hey Murdoc, hey man look tier go back to Kong and rest.

Murdoc; I not leaving ok this all my f****king fault stay here his awake up ok

Noodle; this not fault you, guy fight think go out the hand and sorry say that last night just angry, sad , scare what happen to 2D

2D; mmmm were I am (whisper)

Murdoc, Russel, Noodle; 2D you awake

2D; aaahhhhhh bloody happen too me fill as Murdoc drove his car in face again, no this much worth that. My bike I remember the accident oh my not fill so good think headache getting worst now

2D look around see all friend look at him, every apart his body hurts try move hurt was too much .fill so bad putting all the stress on his friend especially on Noodle close his eyes. Russel call the doctor tell 2D was awake so doctor came to check up him

Doctor; you are lucky man Mr. Pot but you no out wood, you blood test say red blood cell are still low but you don't any blood transfusion need rest so who you fill

2D; body bloody hurt so much fill so dizzy please someone make room stop spin please.

Doctor; don't worry gave something of the pain and dizziness you need rest

Murdoc look at 2D left the room say have take care so think be later. Noodle look at 2D see his face, arm, legs cut and bruise and broke leg his. Russel gave look worry 2D. 2D was more Confucius that ever his stay or leave his look worries his close his eyes fell sleep again Noodle and Russel went get snack get some of 2D. Few hour past Murdoc return with some magazine of 2D.

Murdoc; twerp we need to talk

2D; about what his ask

Murdoc; about the band we don't what you to go come 2D you cant leave band and you bike is scrap metal. Why now you what to leave the band so bad you almost kill you?

2D; guest I don't now who I am any?

Murdoc; you 2D singer world fames Gorillaz.

2D; is life I nerve have choice by my self. You never crash you car in my face still be bike racer o doing other thing. To me music was pass time just goof I never think make career singer. Every thing getting more confusion last past weeks just what get away of my self-2D try reconnect old self before Gorillaz.

Murdoc; we all fill that some time FACE ACHE but you go deep end get bike and almost kill you self. Oh, you need hear this you twerp maybe was fate we meet you be dead by now,  
On those, bike you good rider but more people died accidents bike.

2D; hat do you care, I forgot you don't care any one by you self

Murdoc; ok I do care about Noodle, Russel and you guest hard to my to say sometime don't tell any body or Punch you light out.

2D; ok don't tell any one, Murdoc I am sorry about fight and think of leaving guest was going have of phase try find my self but think forgot who was. I am Stuart 2D Pot singer/ keyboard of GORILLAZ.

Murdoc; welcome back 2D welcome back

Star to hard laughing then Noodle and Russel enter the room. With gift of to 2D in hand see then both laughing

Noodle; what so funny guys  
2D; just realize who I am Nood that it all and not leaving band neither

Russel; that good news, real good news but still need to get better D.

Noodle; yeah this past 2 days was worth in my life I can't see my live with out 2D san your like my Zen brother

She carefully sit down on bed next him v very very gently hug him

2D; you my Zen sister I am sorry Nood make worry about I am sorry every one please forget me

Murdoc; don't say that twerps next time thinking of leaving band I WILL POUND YOU SO HARD NEED PLASTIC SURGEON PUT BACK EYES BALL BACK IN YOU SUCKED OK

2D; OK OK OK DON'T HIT PLEASE

Russel; stop you 2 acting like baby and Murdoc don't fight in hospital

Noodle; every thing back to normal

Russel, Murdoc, 2D; guest so

The end


End file.
